Inmortal
by Ally C-B
Summary: La inmortalidad no es un juego, es una supervivencia… ¿Cómo hará él para hacerle entender que no todo gira alrededor de sangre humana? ¿Cómo hará para hacerle entender las consecuencias de sus actos? /Summary COMPLETO, ADENTRO.
1. Prefacio

**Summary:** Él la vio. Tan distinta, tan inocente, tan extraña a ojos humanos. Él la deseó. La quiso como compañera para esa eternidad a la que estaba condenado. Sin embargo, el precio que debió pagar por convertirla, fue mucho mayor que un simple deseo de su cuerpo. Descontrol, odio. Y todo, gracias a que no supo conquistarla antes... ¿Cómo hará para hacerle entender a ella que no todo gira alrededor de sangre humana? ¿Cómo hará para hacerle ver las consecuencias de sus actos? Rating M. Edward/Bella.

_**Advertencia:**_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas y mal lenguaje, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

**_Cancion_**** (?): **Sip. Esta vez sí hay song (8) :D _Evanescence_My inmortal_. El Prefacio no es muy largo, pero lo escribí con esa canción, así que... ;) Yo solo cumplo mi labor de inculcarles la imaginación de película (?) :B xD

**N/A: **Ok, no molesto más. u_u Nos leemos al final del prefacio... ¡Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Inmortal**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Esta noche, y más oscura que cualquier otra, y sin la complicidad de la luna, entraré en el mundo de tus sueños.

Tus rojos labios resaltan entre la blanca piel de tu rostro dormido, y tu cuello descansa entre las rojas sabanas.

Sé que sufres, y quisieras la muerte.

Yo te ofrezco algo mejor…

Te observo en silencio, veo cada detalle de tu rostro.

Mi blanca y fría mano lo acaricia deteniéndose en tus labios color rojo sangre, color rubí mientras tu cuerpo se estremece.

No temas, he venido a ayudarte.

Deja que mis labios se posen en tu cuello;

lo haré con suavidad.

Te tomo en mis brazos y huelo tu cuello antes de darte el beso del vampiro.

Y te he oído, ya no sufrirás más.

Aquí me tienes, dispuesto a acompañarte por toda la eternidad.

Tomo tu dulce e incomparable sangre en mis labios, y luego beso los tuyos dormidos.

Te susurro mi secreto en tu oído, y te invito a acompañarme en las tinieblas.

Solos tu y yo…

Mañana al despertar, sentirás el anhelo de la sangre, me llamarás y correré a tu lado.

Ahora me perteneces…

Trataré de borrar esa tristeza de tu rostro, y te protegeré entre mis brazos.

En los brazos de un vampiro…

* * *

**:') ¿Alguien detrás de la pantalla? :D**

**Bueno, primero en principal; gracias por haberme dado otra oportunidad con un nuevo fic -obviamente, a las que estén leyendo esto :B-. Segundo; sí lo sé, el prefacio es muy corto... u_u Pero prometo intentar hacer el primer cap lo más largo que mi musa me permita (?) :D Y tercero; esto es mas un ANUNCIO antes que un agradecimiento... Intentaré publicar el CAPITULO UNO el jueves o miércoles, ya que el prefacio me quedó MUY corto. :s **

**Y si no lo logro, el fin de semana... (Y) :D**

**Sepan disculparme, pero ultimamente la Uni me está matando mi tiempo... :[ Y a veces, no tengo tiempo a nada. D': **

**Pero haré lo posible... :D (L)**

**Ahora lo importante para mí... :L**

**¿Les gustó el prefacio? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Me olvidé de aclarar lo del SUMMARY! xD Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, el que está aquí arriba, es diferente al otro... Y es porque intenté resumirlo lo más que pude, ya que completo no me entraba... u.u Espero que no les haya molestado... n_n Ahora sí, no las molesto más. :D #See'us. (L)**


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Summary:** Él la vio. Tan distinta, tan inocente, tan extraña a ojos humanos. Él la deseó. La quiso como compañera para esa eternidad a la que estaba condenado. Sin embargo, el precio que debió pagar por convertirla, fue mucho mayor que un simple deseo de su cuerpo. Descontrol, odio. Y todo, gracias a que no supo conquistarla antes... ¿Cómo hará para hacerle entender a ella que no todo gira alrededor de sangre humana? ¿Cómo hará para hacerle ver las consecuencias de sus actos? Rating M. Edward/Bella.

_**Advertencia: **_Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas y mal lenguaje, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo,**RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

_**Cancion**_**(?): **Si y No. (?) :B Verán que un momento menciona a una canción entre Bella y Alice. Bueno, esa canción es: _I kissed a girl_Katy Perry_. Pero a parte de eso, son libres de escuchar las canciones que quieran... ^^ (L)

**N/A:** Quiero darle todo mi amor y cariño - ;D - y en enorme agradecimiento a mi beautiful Beta, Johana (L) *-* Soul, you know how much I love you... C;

Okey, no molesto más... :B ¡Enjoy el cap! (L)

* * *

**1. Capitulo Uno**

"_Él quería gozar de lo prohibido. Quería elogiar la vida y no quería el dolor que es necesario para vivir, para sentir y para amar. Él quería sentir la inmortalidad aterradora…" —Clarice Lispector._

**Inmortal**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

La rubia se toma fuerte del cabezal de la cama, gimiendo hasta no poder más, mientras él la penetra brutalmente, sin piedad, con dureza. Ella se siente en el paraíso… Nunca había sido tomada de esa forma, tan animal, tan placentera…

Ella disfruta del choque de sus caderas, ignorando por completo el hecho de que para él, sólo es una _humana_ más que folla antes de convertirla en el plato principal del almuerzo.

Y es que Edward Cullen no es otro chico más, no es alguien común y corriente. Él no es… _humano_. Claro que no. La precisión y la forma en que follaba a aquella joven, era demasiado _anormal_ para cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo, ella no lo notaba. Estaba tan cegada por el placer, que sólo se limitaba a dejarse llevar por el río de sensaciones que él le provocaba en cada salvaje penetración.

Ella gime en alto su nombre mientras él la penetra con fuerza, hasta el fondo, y sonríe cuando siente cómo sus paredes comienzan a apretarlo. Ella está por llegar, está por tocar el cielo con los dedos…

Pero no sabe que lo único que tocará, serán las puertas de una muerte segura.

Ella arquea su espalda, exponiendo su cuello mientras un grito de placer amenaza con salir. Y él no pierde tiempo. Al contrario, lo toma como una invitación y muerde su cuello, haciendo que su grito quede atascado en su garganta.

¡Que empiece el juego!

Él, lentamente, comienza a succionar de esa deliciosa _poción roja_ con un atisbo de algo más a parte del alcohol, con una pizca exacta de adrenalina.

Oh, sí… Edward Cullen amaba la sangre de las mujeres cuando estaban en el punto máximo de excitación, cuando lograban tener ese último orgasmo que las dejaba exhaustas, cuando estaban en la cúspide del éxtasis…

El momento era único, sin embargo, a su sangre le faltaba algo. Pero no sabía qué era. Le faltaba quizás algo dulce, quizá algo más agrio. O quizás estaría mejor si fuera más espesa, o a lo mejor más delicada y suave.

Edward bufó, tratando de descubrir qué demonios le faltaba a esa sangre.

Ella toma con fuerza los hombros de él, tratando desesperadamente de apartarlo cuando comienza a sentir dolor. Y él le dedica una sonrisa socarrona al sentir su delicado empuje que se siente como una caricia más que como un intento de alejarlo o herirlo.

Demonios… A él le gustaba tanto cuando luchaban contra él, le provocaba una placentera gracia. Los intentos vanos de los humanos por sobrevivir.

"_Son tan ingenuos…_", pensó. "_Regalando su vida a cambio de un buen polvo._"

A los pocos segundos, ella comienza a disminuir la fuerza de su agarre. Todo comienza a volverse borroso y siente como si su cuerpo flotara, como si todo perdiera sentido y peso. Y de pronto, la vida de aquella joven, Jessica Stanley, se desvanece.

Ya no habría un mañana para ella.

Otra víctima de aquel sádico vampiro.

Edward se aleja cuando ya no queda una gota de sangre en aquel ahora flácido cuerpo, y suspira frustrado; tanto sexual como mentalmente. Aún no consigue descubrir qué demonios le falta a la sangre. ¡Qué diablos le falta a toda la sangre que prueba! Es como si no fuera suficiente cada gota que bebe, a pesar de sentirse satisfecho, necesita algo, algo diferente…

Termina dándose por vencido, otra vez. Busca su ropa por el suelo, se dispone a cambiarse y termina en no más de un minuto. Pasa al sanitario, se limpia el rostro y se observa en el espejo por un momento, antes de sonreírse a sí mismo por su aspecto.

Cabello acostumbradamente desordenado, ojos rubíes que enfundaban miedo con solo una mirada, piel fríamente pálida, sonrisa torcida socarronamente sádica y aspecto de jodido. Un jodido y sádico vampiro.

Camina por la habitación con aire aburrido, y justo cuando se dispone a tomar el pomo de la puerta para salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, recuerda el cuerpo que yace sin vida sobre la cama. Con pasos lentos y elegantes se acerca hacia ella, y la mira con aburrimiento, pero con un brillo de humor danzando en sus pupilas. Se pone en cuclillas y la observa detenidamente. Toca su piel, aún tibia a pesar de que la vida en ella se había extinguido. Observa sus ojos, ve en ellos miedo y sorpresa, ella lo está mirando fijamente, como si fuese consiente aún de su presencia. Él se inclina hacia ella, besa su frente y le susurra al oído:

—Quisiera poder invitarte a salir el próximo fin de semana. Pero, creo que te encontrarás… indispuesta. —Le sonríe maliciosamente, se levanta y sale de aquella sucia y vieja habitación de barrio barato.

Con un paso decidido y ligero, camina por los pasillos del motel moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la canción que escucha a lo lejos. Tan fresco, como siempre. Sin un deje de arrepentimiento… Después de todo, lo único que había hecho ahí dentro, era almorzar.

Una vez fuera del motel, se sube a su amante, su bebé. Un Volvo plateado, su compañero y testigo de aventuras. Sonríe subiéndose a su auto y acelera a fondo, yendo a una velocidad _inhumana._ Hasta que se ve obligado a detenerse por la luz roja de un semáforo, mientras un gran grupo de estudiantes cruza la calle alborotadamente.

Edward respira hondo y sonríe al oler toda esa sangre de hormonas jóvenes. Si no estuviera ya satisfecho como estaba en ese momento, no tardaría en estacionarse en cualquier lugar y comenzar con la cacería. Sin embargo, por ahora, sólo se deleitaba con el aroma. Como cuando alguien pasa caminando cerca de una fábrica de galletas y llena sus pulmones de aquel exquisito aroma a masa recién horneada.

Él sonríe, como lo haría cualquier hombre cuando ve a una chica atractiva, mientras ve pasar a todas las jóvenes vestidas con faldas demasiado cortas, dejando al descubierto largas y estilizadas piernas que, gracias a los zapatos de tacón alto, podían aparentar, y ni hablar de esos escotes pronunciados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

"_Lo que daría Emmet por estar aquí…"_, piensa sonriendo ampliamente viendo cómo todos los jóvenes terminan de cruzar la calle.

Luego todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, inclusive para él.

La luz verde del semáforo.

El cambio de marcha de Edward a punto de acelerar.

Y una joven despistada y torpe, aparece de la nada.

Él la ve. La ve, y nota cómo el viento que llega detrás de ella le revuelve su largo, brillante y castaño- rojizo cabello. Y lo siente venir. Su aroma, el olor de su sangre…

Lo suficientemente dulce.

Lo suficientemente agria.

Lo suficientemente delicada y espesa.

Lo suficientemente atrayente como para dejarlo babeando. Como para dejarlo con ganas de más y más sin importar cuán satisfecho se sienta. Como para hacer que deseé que nunca se termine, que aquel ser nunca acabe de producir aquella sangre. Como para desear que aquel ser nunca muera…

Y cuando ve su rostro, algo lo golpea... Sus achocolatados y profundos ojos se encuentran con los de él, dejando a la vista aquel rostro puro e Inocente, pero fiero y atrevido al mismo tiempo, gracias a esas preciosas facciones que la hacen parecer mayor hasta con el poco maquillaje que lleva.

Todo pasa extremadamente lento, y ve como el pánico llena las facciones de aquella hermosa chica… Hasta que se percata de lo que ocurre. Y por primera vez, enteramente desesperado, frena de golpe al darse cuenta que está a punto de chocarla.

Ella frunce el ceño encabronada, y muerde su labio, asustada, y sin poder creer el pedazo de hombre que la mira lascivamente. Edward traga ponzoña y siente sus pantalones apretarse ante ese sexy gesto, y le sonríe seductoramente sin poder evitarlo. Su cacería comienza, otra vez…

Y es que esa sangre lo llama. Le ruega que se deleite con su sabor, que la saboreé en su boca y disfrute del placer al sentirla deslizarse lentamente por su garganta. Que esa sangre se deslice por la comisura de sus labios como un primerizo, como un bebé que no sabe comer y se ensucia todo.

Se lo imagina. Él se imagina todo aquello, y se olvida de que ella lo sigue observando, y ve cómo él se lame los labios sin dejar de mirarla.

Asco. Eso es lo que siente la chica de nombre Isabella. Por más que el chico le quitara la respiración, esa seguía siendo una seña de depravados. Isabella bufó, harta de todos los hombres pervertidos con los que se cruzaba sin siquiera desearlo.

—¡Hey, idiota! —Le grita ella para hacerlo volver en sí. Edward reacciona sacudiendo su cabeza y la mira con una mezcla entre confusión y diversión. —¿No prefieres una foto? Duran más… —Isabella le sonríe seca e irónicamente.

Él no puede creer el comentario de aquel precioso ser. La inocencia que aparentaba, era solo eso, una apariencia. Edward ríe sin poder creérselo y alza una ceja dirección a la castaña. Ella lo mira desafiante, no le tiene miedo.

"_Pequeña e ingenua humana…"_, piensa él sin dejar de sonreír arrogante mientras baja por completa la ventanilla del auto.

—Si tú deseas dármela, cariño, yo no me opondré. —Contesta él con su característica sonrisa torcida y un eje de humor en sus ojos. Ella siente cómo sus piernas flaquean en respuesta a esa sexy sonrisa y a su jodida mirada intensa, penetrante y divertida a la vez.

¿Qué le pasaba? Jamás había sentido nada parecido por ningún hombre, y su cuerpo nunca había contestado de esa manera hacia nadie. Sin embargo, eso no le hacía olvidar que ese chico era un completo idiota que casi la atropella por manejar a lo loco. Podría hasta apostar que estaba borracho...

—Pero… —Replica Edward, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, sin dejar de mirarla directo a aquellos profundos ojos chocolates, mientras en un movimiento rápido, a velocidad vampiro, invisible a los ojos humanos, saca de la caja secreta al lado del asiento una cámara de fotos. —Puedo tomarla yo…

Isabella no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. No puede creer la cámara de fotos que aquel cobrizo tiene en su mano, ya lista para tomarle una foto. No puede creer la forma engreída, sexy y arrogante con la que la mira, expectante a alguna reacción por parte de ella.

Y lo siente venir. El enojo, la antipatía y las ganas de darle un buen rodillazo en sus partes para que aprenda a no ser tan… Tan… PATÁN. Sí, el tipo era un completo patán. Isabella bufa mientras su mente maquina darle un lindo regalo.

Frunce su labio demostrando lo encabronada que se siente, alza su mano y le regala una hermosa vista de su dedo corazón al sexy hombre del Volvo. Edward sonríe ampliamente tomándole la foto antes de que ella siga su camino junto con el resto de aquel grupo que ya habían cruzado con la frente en alto.

La ve irse sin poder evitar dejar de sonreír antes de encender otra vez al Volvo y volver a su camino. Pero su mente no deja de pensar en la sangre. Esa sangre que logró desesperarlo, ansiarlo. Desearlo por sobre cualquier otra cosa…

Quiere probarla, quiere esa deliciosa y adictiva sangre corriendo por su garganta. Y obtendrá. Aún no sabe cómo, pero así lo será.

.

.

Isabella sale del baño de aquel club arreglándose un poco la maraña que es su cabello mientras sus amigas le gritan que apriete el paso ya que todas corrían directo a la pista.

—¡Adelántense! —Les grita ella apenas un segundo antes de que todas salieran corriendo. Revolea los ojos por las actitudes de sus amigas. Al parecer, más de una ya estaba algo ida por el alcohol.

Ella camina sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie hasta llegar a la pista con una de sus mejores amigas, Alice Brandon. Ella es pequeña en altura, pero grande de corazón. Sus facciones son dulces, como los de una inocente niña, pero cuando está con su novio o lastiman a sus amigas, puede llegar a ser un verdadero diablo.

En fin, Alice es un torbellino… Y en todo sentido. Pero Bella -como ella únicamente dejaba que sus amigas la llamasen- sabía cómo dominar al pequeño duende.

De pronto, una canción demasiado conocida para esas mejores amigas comienza a sonar en el club, y Alice chilla emocionada.

—¡Nuestra canción! —Grita dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar en dirección a Bella. La castaña le sonríe a la pelinegra y comienzan a bailar juntas, demasiado pegadas.

Ambas realizan un movimiento de caderas perfectamente sincronizado y sensual. Jodidamente excitante. En especial para aquel hombre que las observa sin escrúpulos ni vergüenza. Él ve cómo la castaña se mueve, cómo disfruta alzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

"_Pequeña ramera…"_, piensa mientras bebe un gran trago de su botella de cerveza. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple humana lograra excitarlo de esa forma sin siquiera proponérselo? ¿Por qué le estaba permitido a un humano ser jodidamente inocente y excitante al mismo tiempo, aún poseyendo aquella deseable sangre? Debería de serle enteramente prohibido.

Un gruñido de excitación se le escapa cuando la ve deslizarse hacia abajo con su amiga, de forma tan putamente sensual.

Alice mira con ojos abiertos como platos a aquel dios griego sentado a tan solo unos metros detrás de su mejor amiga, para luego mirarla a ella y guiñarle un ojo disimuladamente; que para Edward no salió desapercibido, por lo que sonrió divertidamente dejando la botella sobre la pequeña mesa sin dejar de mirarlas.

Bella entendió lo que la duende quiso decir con su guiño. Esa era _LA_ seña…

"_HOMBRE EXTREMADAMENTE CALIENTE DETRÁS DE TI"_.

Ella sonríe mientras comienza a contonearse más mientras Alice recorre su delicada cintura con las manos, y Edward gruñe ligeramente sin contenerse. Estaba provocándolo. Estaba buscándolo, y lo encontraría. Él solo esperaba el momento adecuado… Así eran sus cacerías. Llegaban, él no iba por ellas.

Isabella se gira para poder descubrir quién es aquel hombre que había dejado anonada a Alice sin dejar de moverse sensualmente. Y sus ojos también se abren como platos al reconocer aquella sonrisa ladina y sexy.

"_El patán del Volvo…"_, piensa sin creérselo. Edward le guiña un ojo sin dejar de sonreír, y por primera vez, ella también le sonríe. ¿Qué más daba? Estaban en el club "Onice", y según el lema: _"Lo que pasaba en Onice, allí se quedaba"_.

Y con esa sonrisa, todo quedó sellado. Fue la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron, que el destino decidió juntar sus vidas, o sus muertes.

Ese día, fue el comienzo de toda una odisea hasta el día que Isabella nació. Hasta el día que ella abrió los ojos siendo un alma condenada al infierno, siendo aquello que él era…

_Un vampiro_.

Pero Edward no pudo evitarlo, no pudo controlarse. El día que ella fue suya, no tuvo el autocontrol que él tanto creía que tenía sobre ella. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, porque…

La quería con él.

La deseaba, y no solo por su sangre. Su cuerpo era un completo sueño para él.

La necesitaba.

¿La amaba? No lo sabía…

Edward Cullen solo sabía que no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Y si tenía que transformarla, si tenía que convertirla en el despreciable ser que él era, lo haría. Porque era tremendamente egoísta, y prefería eso a no verla nunca más.

* * *

**¿Holó? ¿Alguien detrás de la pantalla? :B**

**Ok, a las que estén por aquí, muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final... *-***

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado ._.**

**Desde ya les voy diciendo -aunque creo que ya se han dado cuenta-, este será un fic fuerte. :B Sangre, sexo, corazones rotos, violencia (?) .-. Ok, se me fue la mano, pero la culpa es de mi sueño (?) xD *lalala***

**Sí, tuve un sueño con respecto a este fic... Pero no daré más detalles. :B**

**Okey, a lo importante... (L)**

**¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Opiniones? C:**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
